Simple and Clean
by aerogirl234
Summary: A dance at the academy started it, and now everyone thinks they're going out. Sasuke pretends to go out with Sakura for a while, and then they find out that fake dating can become real. SasuSaku!
1. Just as Friends

Simple and Clean

By Aerogirl234

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, OR UTADA HIKARU'S SONG, SIMPLE AND CLEAN. BUT I DO OWN THIS FANFIC. ENJOY!

ONE

"Sakura, you're up early." Lady Tsunade muttered as Sakura walked downstairs in a pink bathrobe and matching fuzzy slippers. Her hair was tied up in a pontail, that swayed when she walked. She raced downstairs and saw Tsunade smile, her honey-colored eyes sparkling.

"Good morning, Lady Tsunade." Sakura said as Jiraiya swaggered into the room.

"Morning, Sakura. Your breakfast is over there.' Tsunade replied, pointing to the cedar table. Steam rose from the fresh fried eggs, courtesy of Tsunade, and Sakura sat down to eat.

"I have to arrive at the academy early today," I informed them, "to set up for the prom." Tsunade laughed as she sat down.

"The academy is supposed to be for ninja training, are you telling me they have time for a prom?" She questioned, taking a sip of coffee. She set the coffee mug down onto the table's surface and Sakura spotted a trace of brilliant red lipstick remaining on the cup.

"Yep, I guess so. Hey, I gotta go!" Sakura gasped as she spotted the time on the expensive, golden clock. She ran out of the door and made sure her leather rucksack was still on her back. She kicked up dirt as she sprinted to the academy, and when she got to the doors, she took five minutes to catch her breath, and then she entered the academy. A flourish of stale air blew in her face, and Sakura was swept up with the crowd of other ninjas, where she spotted the gymnasium, where the prom would be held. She walked inside the gym, and she instantly saw a festival of blue streamers being hung on the walls and cieling. A blue plastic tablecloth was draped over the table in the center, where the refreshments would be. She spotted Sasuke hanging up a banner. He climbed down the ladder and dipped the paintbrush he was holding in between his index and middle fingers in more bright blue paint. He hurried back up and painted the rest of the banner and climbed back down. He leaped off the ladder once he reached the third step, and he bumped into me.

"Watch it, Sakura!" Sasuke snarled, clutching his stomach where Sakura's elbow had jabbed into it.

"S-sorry, Sasuke!" Sakura gasped, reaching out for him. Sasuke slapped her hand back and began to twiddle the thin paintbrush between his fingers.

"So, Sakura, who are you going to the dance with?" Sakura blushed brght red and sighed.

"Well...no one yet." Sakura replied, "How about you?" A look of surprise crossed Sasuke's pale face and he brushed his raven hair back.

"Uh...no one. Yeah, most of the girls here are visually and mentally intimadating." Sakura laughed and blushed even brighter.

"So...Sasuke, do you want to go with me, you know, as friends?" I began to shake with embarrasment as an expression of shock slowly crossed Sasuke's face. He sighed and thought for a moment, and then replied.

"Um...I've, ha, never really had anyone ask me out before. But, I guess maybe there's a first for everything. So, yeah, I'll see you tomarrow." Sasuke blushed, trying to keep from smiling as Sakura left. The color drined out of her cheeks and at the end of the day, she ran back home to tell Tsunade.


	2. Ino's Word of Advice

Simple and Clean

TWO

"Woah, Sakura, what's the rush?" Jiraiya cried as Sakura ran into the house. The sliding door slammed shut behind me and I heard a yelp of pain from the Toad Sage. I turned around and held in the urge to laugh as Jiraiya held his bleeding toe in the air with eyes watering.

"S-sorry, Jiraiya," Sakura stammered, a trace of laughter in her voice. "Didn't see you." Jiraiya rolled his eyes and grimaced as she ran down the hall. Sakura bumped into Sizume, and as she apoligized, she spotted Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, guess what?" Sakura said with the excitement of a five-year-old.

"Wow, Sakura, what's up?" She gasped, steadying herself as she accidently pushed her over.

"Sasuke and I are going to the prom together!" Tsunade raised her eyebrows, and with what seemed like the flick of a wrist, she lit the vanilla scented candle with a jutsu so fast, Sakura couldn't tell what it was.

"Waste of chakra, but it's easier than going to the store for some matches." Tsunade chuckled, slipping off her green robe and putting her brown one back on.

"Tsunade, what am I going to wear?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

"Hmm, I think I know some places in town that sell clothes and stuff like that." Tsunade suggested, slipping on a shimmering silver bracelet. It glistened in the candlelight, gleaming like a warrior's blade. Sakura raised her eyebrows, and carefully examined Tsunade's bracelet. Words were engraved on it, but they were too small for Sakura to red.

"Really? Thanks so much Tsunade, you're a Saint!" Sakura gasped in reply, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Well, I don't know about Saint, but you're welcome, Sakura." Tsunade laughed, playfully pushing Sakura. Sakura smiled and almost forgot about the time.

"Well, I'm tired, Tsunade. I think I'll turn in. See you tomarrow." Sakura waved goodnight to Lady Tsunade, and as she walked to her bedroom, for four hours straight, all she could think about was Sasuke.

The next morning, Sakura woke up to the sunlight shining through her window, like little slits of sunbeams. Sakura leaped out of bed and pulled back her curtains, staring at the mellow blue sky. The horizon was painted a romantic color of orange and red as the sunrise peeked up over Lone Pine Hill. The sunlight streamed through the cherry tree blossoms near Tsunade's house, and Sakura felt at peace with the world.

"It's beautiful out," Sakura sighed, "I guess that's what makes it nice." With a short, split-second smile, Sakura ran across the hall to the bathroom where she hopped into the shower. After ten minutes in the hot shower, Sakura stepped out and slipped due to a puddle of water. Sakura grasped the counter with the cabinets that held their toothbrushes and things, and as she steadied herself, she wrapped a yellow towel around her body. She slipped on her fuzzy pink slippers and ran downstairs to breakfast. She quickly gulped down her breakfast and ran back upstairs to get dressed. She dressed in her usual red dress and ran to the academy.

"Sasuke, are we still on for tonight?" She asked the boy as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Of course, Sakura." Sasuke said in reply, nearly petrified with shock.

"Good. Well, see you tonight, then."

"Wow, you two are going out?" Someone gasped from behind Sakura. Long blonde hair brushed in front of Sakura's face and Sakura glared with anger at Ino.

"Ino, you jerk, we aren't going out!" Sasuke hissed in reply. Ino laughed and wrapped her arm around Sasuke's neck.

"A-haha, sure you aren't! Beware, Sasuke, you know the story. The girl dates the guy for fake, and then it becomes real!" Ino laughed as Sakura pushed her away.

"Yeah, right!" Sakura scoffed, and, with that, the bell rang for first class.

"Oops, gotta go!" In yelped, gatherig her things and running away.

"See you soon, Sasuke." Sakura said as she waved goodbye. She ran to her first class with the speed of a Bengal Tiger, and Sasuke, for once, cared about the feelings of a girl.


End file.
